the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Getslinhaumer
Jonathan Getslinhaumer, also known as Than, is a student at Overland Park High School. He is often seen hanging out in the boys' locker room, though he is quite unwanted. Personality It is implied that Jonathan has been trying to be popular since the third grade, often resorting to the "bad boy" attitude. When trying to get the attention of the football team, Jonathan revealed that he is no longer going by Jonathan but instead nicknamed himself "Than." His nickname was quickly shot down, and he was called Jon/Jonathan, much to his dismay at first. However, as he became closer to the other characters, they began to call him "Than." By episode 46, Tanner, someone who was very against the nickname, began correcting people for Than. Despite trying to be a "bad boy," Jonathan is showed to be incredibly sensitive and friendless. After the football team told him to leave, Jonathan began to cry and tell himself that "this is the reason you (Jonathan) have no friends." It is implied in Episode 4 that Jonathan is in denial about being either gay or bisexual, as he agrees to suck Matthew Derringer's dick (it was an expression, not an invitation) before saying he would suck the entire football team's dick. He quickly denied being gay when Tanner told him that he was. He does reveal that he received a blowjob from Rachel suggesting his bisexuality. His sexual ambiguity is further shown when everything he says to the football team in episode 16 implies homosexual acts. Later, he is shown wanting to have sex with Brittnay, but when she states that she only lets boys have anal sex with her, he says it's "not a problem." Brittnay and Jonathan dated until episode 27, where Brittnay broke up with him after she became famous for a YouTube video, and told him she thought he was gay. Jonathan decided once and for all to see if he truly was and went into the boys' locker room and kissed Tanner, where he finally figured out he was gay. It is then revealed in Episode 30 that Than was pretending to be gay just so the guys would like him more. Tanner, however, still accuses him of being gay. In episode 36, Jenna Darabond explains her bisexuality to him, which he immediately relates to, though he has an obvious preference for men. After this, he begins to identify himself as bisexual. In episode 70 at the end of the phone call with Tanner Christiansen he is seen in bed with Shawn after Shaw asked about how the call went, they continued to have sex. In episode 71, he is on the plane to France because "fuck you guys, I get to be in this season too", and proceeds to ask the woman who brought a baby, if she wanted to have sex in the bathroom, showing that he is probably attracted to women as well. The outcome was unclear. Then, in episode 76, Than tried to confess his feelings towards Tanner who told him he was already aware of said feelings. Appearance Jonathan is a Caucasian male, with gelled up blond hair. He is often seen wearing Aviator sunglasses. His clothing style implies that he is trying (and failing) to be popular, as he often wears his shirt open or sleeveless tops. Outfits Jonathan appears in a pair of sunglasses, a tan jacket with nothing underneath, and jeans. Biography At the beginning of the series, he seemed to be questioning his sexual orientation, yet he often denied that he was gay. Nonetheless, he attended the 2012 Overland Park Prom with Shay Van Buren and dated Brittnay Matthews until Episode 27 where they broke up and Jonathan came out as gay. He also is delusional about everything, including thinking that being gay makes him popular. He later becomes an official member of the Overland Park Football Team. When Jenna Darabond introduced the concept of bisexuality to him, Jonathan began identifying as bisexual. Jonathan could have been using the term to cover up that he is really in fact gay. Jonathan has only been in relationships with men since Season 3, so saying he was bisexual likely was a cover for his homosexuality. He also has seemed disgusted by female genitals, such as in Episode 27 where Brittnay lifted up her skirt to prove to him that he is gay. He was also visibly uncomfortable seeing Trisha 2 naked in Episode 73. Relationships *Shay Van Buren: Shay was his date to Overland Park Prom 2012, though it is implied throughout Episode 4 and Episode 16 that he is a homosexual or at least bisexual. It is unclear whether the two of them are going out or if they did not want to attend prom alone. *Brittnay Matthews: Brittnay agrees to hook up with Jonathan in Episode 16, upon him using reverse-psychology on her. They date, until Episode 27 where she breaks up with him because she is "famous" and cannot be seen with him, as well as revealing that every time she tried to have sex with him, he cried. *Blaine: He gets indirectly hit on by Jonathan in Episode 16. Than flirts with him in general when trying to get with the other boys on the football team. *Tanner Christiansen: During countless episodes, Jonathan has shown his attraction to Tanner, such as kissing him in Episode 27. Both of them are finally getting along as Tanner says after they win state, him and Jonathan could become "pretty good friends", which may be leading to something. However, starting in season 4, Than returns to uncomfortably flirting with him under Shaw's influence and this continues into season 5 when Than tricks the boys into taking their clothes off at a nude beach specifically to see Tanner. In Hand Modeling, Than tries to confess his feelings towards Tanner but is stopped by the latter. Tanner says he is already aware of Than's feelings but decides that they are better off as friends. Tanner is lead to believe that they slept together later in the same episode. This is later clarified to be a misunderstanding in Episode 81 as Than informs him that on the night of the party, Tanner had wet his pants and Than would not have slept with him given that he was too drunk to have given consent. *Bert Hickey: During Cheer Nationals, Than gave the announcer a blowjob through a glory hole. Bert believed that Than was a woman and the two have no idea who the other really is. *Shawn: Than is very close to Shawn as they are similar in personality. At the end of Episode 70, Than is seen with Shaw in bed as he is speaking with Tanner on his phone. After he ends the call, they return to having sex. Episode Appearances Gallery Image:KyloRen.jpg|Kylo Ren challenge (Official) Character Blogs *Than Calls Shaw *Stupid Fucking Last Minute Packing Lists *6 Reasons Why France Has The Sexiest Food *A Critical Review Of All The Great Sex Tapes Trivia *His Overland Park football uniform number is 69, a reference to a sex position of the same name. *Jonthan is a huge fan of the show "Full House." **In the third grade, he tried to get everyone to call him "Uncle Jesse" after a character from the show. *Episode 28 is the first time where Jonathan is shown in another outfit than his signature shirtless blazer and black pants. *He took Shay Van Buren to the 2012 prom. Category:Football Team Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Popular Category:Hipsters Category:Team USA